1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for covering an opening in a detachable manner. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for detachably covering the bed and box of a pick-up truck or trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since before the advent of the motorized truck, people have understood the need to cover items as the items are transported to protect them from the elements. Generally, when such items are being transported on the bed of a wagon, trailer or truck, this has been accomplished using a tarp. To provide adequate protection, the tarp should be fixed in place along the entire perimeter of the box. The tarp should also be taut and remain so to prevent it from sagging and collecting water or debris. Thus, some reliable means of holding the tarp in place is required to provide effective protection. In the days of the pioneers who explored this continent, ropes were used to hold tarps in place. A variety of fasteners for holding tarps in place have been developed since that time. Fasteners in common use today include bungie cords, hook-and-loop type fasteners, grommets and rope arrangements, various types of snaps, and various types of clips.
One cover arrangement which incorporates a number of different fasteners for securing a tarp in place is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,353 dated Dec. 29, 1992 to Schmeichel et al. The cover arrangement disclosed in this patent, for example, includes a tarp and hook-and-loop type fasteners to attach to the sides of the tarp and the sides of a truck box. This patent also discloses an L-shaped plate which cooperates with various cord members, stops, lips and locks to secure the back end of the tarp in place. This patent also recognizes the difficulty associated with using hook-and-loop type fasteners. Rather than using a different type of fastener, the patent suggests the use of plastic members attached to the tarp to prevent the two elements of the hook-and-loop type fastener from engaging each other as the tarp is rolled and unrolled.
Despite the many attempts made in the prior art to provide a simple, inexpensive and durable cover that can be easily and quickly opened and closed, the need for such a cover continues to exist. The present invention fills this need and solves the problems associated with prior art covers outlined above.